Destiny
by Fire of Snow
Summary: Starfire has a terrible secret. The secret involves Trigon. Can the Teen Titans stop Trigon or are they doomed? Robin&Starfire! Some Beastboy&Raven and Cyborg & BumbleBee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg and Bumble Bee! I will not write a Robin & Raven fic even if was forced to. Don't like the pairings fine! No one can make me change my mind! I will not except flames on the pairings either.

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering**

"Titans ya'll should go to sleep before we all fight fatigue in up coming battles we'll face," yawned Cyborg as he walked out of the common room.

"Cy has a good a point. I'm off to bed dude before I pass out of lack of sleep. Robin, I don't think Trigon or Slade will come back anytime soon. Or Raven who is in her room would have sensed it anyway. Oh yeah, Starfire's on guard duty at 2:00a.m till 4:00a.m then it's you next week, so you should get some sleep like me!" yawned Beast boy as he stood in front of the door that leads to the titans' rooms for an answer from Robin.

"You can never be too careful about Trigon or Slade. I'll go to bed soon. Are you sure Beast Boy that Star's on guard duty? Asked Robin firmly as he continued to type on the main computer.

"Yeah dude I'm sure, check the chart because since it's Sunday, Starfire has to take over Raven's guard duty then it's your turn for next week like I just said. Good night, yawned Beast Boy as he walked out the door the common room door.

"All right I'm off to bed," yawned Robin to himself as he carefully put on the security and the defensive system. Robin looked at the clock it was 11:50 p.m. He walked to his room.

Starfire sat on her bed. She couldn't sleep at all. She layed back on her bed without knowing it she fell asleep.

She dreamed: _ she was remembering that she was in the tamaranian palace. Galfore was her guardian for the moment. She was looking out the window wishing she knew where her parents were. Starfire was five earth years old at the time. Her parents were the King and Queen of Tamaran. Starfire was being guarded by the guards. Then Blackfire emerged threw the huge doors. Blackfire was 8 earth years old at the time. "Hello Galfore and Koriand'r. Miss me?" chuckled Blackfire darkly as she walked up to the guards._

"_Komiand'r what were you doing outside during the Glordanian war? You know how dangerous it is for you to be out there unprotected like this." Replied Galfore as he got up from a Tamaranian chair and walked over to Blackfire. "I went out there for a purpose Galfore. Did you ever wonder where I got blood on my hands?" replied Blackfire darkly as she stared at five earth year old Starfire who was looking at Blackfire speechless for a moment. _

"_But sister...where did you get the blood on your hands!" asked Starfire with worry and shock running threw her eyes._

"_Koriand'r and Galfore guess what? I killed the King and Queen! Ha ha!" laughed Blackfire evilly as she stood in front of Galfore._

"_Komiand'r how could you kill them when you are not as strong as them? Asked Galfore with doubt filled his eyes and anger. _

"_Galfore you of all Recmas should know! I have Azarathian powers! I am Trigon's other daughter," replied Blackfire evilly with evil and darkness burning in her eyes._

"_But sister how can you be when you are my sister? You were born to the King and Queen of Tamaran like me," protested scared and confused Starfire as she looked at Galfore who was looking defiantly at Blackfire._

"_No I wasn't, Trigon is my father. He left me on this fowl planet so I can one day rule it! Koriand'r we share the same mother just a different father. You have a different destiny Koriand'r. You are meant to be Trigon's sacrifice when you turn 18 earth years old so he can rule earth and I can rule Tamaran. Trigon's other daughter will be the portal so he can get here. The Recmas and the Glordanians will be my slaves," said Blackfire evilly as she looked expectedly at Galfore for an answer._

"_NO! This has to be wrong!" cried Starfire in an upset voice._

"_No Koriand'r, Komiand'r is right. But you were supposed to know before your 18th birthday. Now we must alter your brains, so can forget that you two have learned this information before the day that Earth ends and Tamaran," replied Galfore as he looked at the guards and nodded his approval._

"_Galfore I want to remember this!" cried Starfire desperately as the guards took her and Blackfire and set her and Blackfire into two different chairs. _

"_I'm sorry but you can't know for you are too young to know and it's your destiny as well as Komiand'r's destiny. You will remember before your birthday young princess." Said Galfore sadly as he watched Blackfire and Starfire get shocked with blasts of electricity looking rods, and then Starfire and Blackfire fainted. They had just forgotten what happened that night. _

Starfire woke up with cold sweat dripping off her face. Robin was sitting next to her bed looking concerned.

"Star, it's 2:00a.m your turn for guard duty. Are you alright? You look….scared and upset," replied Robin with a lot of concern in his voice as he headed towards the door looking at Starfire for a moment.

"I am sorry; I have forgotten to set my alarm. I only had a nightmare. I don't feel well could someone else please do the guarding?" said Starfire worriedly and full of anxiety as she held her stomach.

"I'll take over for you. What do you feel like?" asked Robin firmly with a strong hint of concern ness in his voice.

"Robin please….the nightmare….made me not feel well," replied Starfire warily as she layed back on her bed. Starfire did look a little green in the light. Starfire was telling the truth. She was so upset by her dream that it really did make her not feel good.

"Starfire what was your dream about?" asked Robin with caring concern in his voice as he walked over to Starfire's bed and sat down on her voice. Starfire gave in. She could not hide the truth from Robin. She told him everything about her destiny and how it will happen on her birthday.

"We have to tell the team," replied Robin firmly as he looked at Starfire and got up from her bed and looked at her with deep sympathy in his eyes. Starfire got out of her bed regretting coming to earth and putting her friends and especially Robin in danger.

They walked down the hall and into the common room.

Before you write a review plz look at my poll of questions:

1. What is your favorite rock band?

2. What is the name of the band?

3. Do you like the band Journey?

4. Do you like the band Night Ranger?

5. Do you like the band Loverboy?

6. If you like any of the bands please tell me, what is your fav song?

7. Last question, what is your favorite song from your favorite band?

I would write more but it's so HOT here at my house! I might be going camping with my family this weekend or next weekend. So I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry! Plz review!

After this story I'll write a one shot between Robin & Starfire with a song. Please could someone answer me? If you could that would be awesome!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin&Starfire 4EVER! Beastboy&Raven! Cyborg&BumbleBee!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion and Worry**

Robin and Starfire walked into the common room. Robin walked over to the speaker while Starfire sat on the couch.

"Titans, emergency!" called Robin on the loudspeaker firmly and seriously. He walked over to Starfire and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it to comfort her. She hugged Robin instantly. He blushed. He was stunned for a moment. Then he gently hugged her back as she cried on his shoulder. He could understand why she was so upset.

"Robin what is it?" yawned Cyborg as he walked in he walked in. Raven and Beast Boy was no where to be seen. Robin gently let Starfire go. But he continued to hold Starfire's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Starfire has something to tell us all about Trigon," replied Robin grimly as Starfire nodded slowly as worry and regret filled her eyes.

"Trigon? Didn't we destroy four eyes and his ghouls?" asked Cyborg as he walked over to the sofa that Robin and Starfire were in and he stood behind the sofa.

"Well we didn't, not completely anyway," replied Robin seriously.

"Where's Beast Boy and Raven?" asked Starfire as she looked at Robin and than to Cyborg

"We're here," replied Raven as she dragged Beast Boy into the common room. Beast Boy was still asleep. Then Raven smacked him a crossed his face.

"Who what when where why how?" asked Beast Boy alarmed as he jumped next to Raven.

"Friends I have something to tell you about Trigon. I will be the sacrifice; Raven will be the portal like she was before but it will be on my 18th birthday. There is one way to stop Trigon but I can't remember what Galfore had told me," replied Starfire as she looked out the window puzzled trying to figure out what Galfore had told her.

"Why didn't you tell me Star that you were the chosen one? I could have killed Trigon before so this could never have happened." Replied Raven as she sat down next to Beast Boy on the sofa.

"Galfore had Blackfire and I brainwashed so we could forget what we were told. Then I remembered what happened before my 18th birthday," replied Starfire as she looked at Raven with serious and regretful eyes. Then Starfire explained to everyone about her dream with the full details. **A/N I don't wanna waste time by explaining it again. It has the full details in chapter 1. I don't feel good at this moment. I just have a cold.**

"I have one question when is your birthday Star?" asked Cyborg seriously.

"My day of birth is this Wednesday," replied Starfire softly as she looked at the ground.

"How can we prepare?" asked Beast Boy

"We don't." replied Raven and Starfire firmly in unison.

Sorry to end this chapter short but I'm not feeling so well. Before you write a review could answer my poll of question like in chapter 1? It would make me feel better.

1. What is your favorite rock band?

2. What are your 4 favorite bands?

3. What is your favorite song from your favorite band?

4. Do you like my story so far?

5. Do you like the band 38 Special?

6. Do you like the band Styx?

7. Do you like the band Loverboy?

8. Do you like the band Journey?

9. Do you like the band Night Ranger?

10. Last question, if you like any of the bands I listed, what is your favorite song?

Sorry about the poll being long. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 because chapter 3 is coming up soon. I'm sick. I have a cold. Please could you review it would make me feel better.

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER!

**Chapter 3**

**Planning**

"What about that emergency room? That we used to keep Raven safe. Can we use it?" asked Beast Boy as he looked from Raven to Starfire.

"We could try it, but if we remember correctly. It didn't work," replied Robin as he crossed his arms in frustration and he was annoyed for a moment.

"Kiss earth goodbye," replied Cyborg glumly.

"We're not going to give up," replied Robin firmly.

"We're not?" replied Beast Boy.

"Of course not! There's one way we, Starfire and I, can stop our destinies" replied Raven firmly.

"How?" asked Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin in unison.

"Starfire could travel to Tamaran and stop Blackfire from ruling Tamaran," replied Raven firmly as she looked at Beast Boy who was sitting next to her.

"Raven I can't do that. Blackfire now rules Tamaran for she has murdered Galfore, she told me in my dream. Soon she will rule Tamaran with the Reckmas and the Glordanians as her slaves and there is nothing I can do," replied Starfire firmly and full of regret as she looked out the window.

"Darn," replied the Titans in unison.

"But Galfore told me when I was very young that there is one way Raven and I could stop our destinies but I can't remember what he said," Starfire glumly.

"The monks of Azarath had told me When I was young, that there was one way to stop our destinies from happening but I can't remember what they told me either," replied Raven.

"Alright then Titans research!" cried Robin as he stood up as he walked over to the main computer. Cyborg walked over to his computer and decided to research Azarath and Tamaran. Beast Boy on the other hand had the remote so he could change slides of Trigon for Robin to examine. Starfire walked to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window. Raven walked to her room.

"_There is nothing anyone can do. Tamaran is going to be extinct and now Azarath will meet the same fate. Maybe I should never have come to earth. But now I have to try to remember what Galfore told me long ago..." _thought Starfire as she heard a knock on her door. Starfire opened the door she saw Robin.

"Find anything about Trigon?" asked Robin quietly as he entered her room.

"No Robin, I haven't" replied Starfire softly.

"I know how you feel about what going to happen to your home planet and what Blackfire did to Galfore. I'm sorry." Replied Robin as he took Starfire's hand in his. Starfire hugged Robin. He hugged her back.

Before you write a review could you answer my poll of questions?

1. What is your favorite show other than Teen Titans?

2. who's your favorite Teen Titans character?

3. Do u like my story so far?

4. Do you like Justice League Unlimited?

5. Do you like X-Men?

6. Last question if you had a superpower what would it be?

I'm sorry about this chapter being so short. I'm kind of busy. Chapter 4 is coming up soon. Please review! Please could you answer my poll of questions in your review? If you could that what be awesome! I'm sorry how chapter 2 on Undercover was a dud so I'm going to try to redo that story if I can. Sorr!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble!

**Chapter 4**

**Love Is All I Need Tonight**

Soon it was Tuesday. Starfire was in her room. She was on her bed. She looked at her mumbo clock. It read 2:00pm.

"_I believe I should spend what time I will have left with my friends," _thought Starfire as she got up off her bed and walked over to her door. She opened her door and walked into the common room. Robin was vs. Cyborg on the game station. Beast Boy and Raven wasn't in the common room.

"Friends, where are our other friends," asked Starfire as she walked over to the sofa. Robin stopped playing and turned off the game station. Cyborg groaned.

"Raven and Beast Boy are getting to know each other better," replied Robin as he got up off the sofa. He walked over to Starfire.

"Robin could we do the hanging out before tomorrow comes?" asked Starfire as she looked into Robin's masked eyes.

"Sure Star," replied Robin as he grabbed Starfire's hand and walked with her to the roof.

"_I wish I could hook up with Bee. But she's too far away," _thought Cyborg as he turned on the Game Station while Robin and Starfire walked out.

Starfire walked over to the edge of the roof. Robin followed her to the same spot.

"Robin, would you like me even if there was a way to stop my destiny but I can't remember what it was?" asked Starfire quietly as she looked at the ground.

"Yes, I would Star. I know you can't stop your destiny. It's not your fault Starfire. Starfire I would like you no matter what happens because you're my best friend and nothing can change our friendship," replied Robin as he stood right in front of the Starfire and grabbed her hand gently in his. Starfire looked into Robin's mask eyes.

"Robin," replied Starfire as she hugged Robin. Robin securely hugged her back. Robin held her for awhile.

"Maybe we should go inside to eat dinner," said Robin softly breaking the long silence.

"Yes, I am very hungry Robin," replied Starfire as she held Robin's hand and walked inside the tower. They entered the common room slash kitchen. Raven on the sofa next to Beast Boy. Cyborg was playing the Game Station.

"Hey dudes we're eating out tonight," said Beast Boy as he turned to Robin and Starfire.

"Yeah we're going to eat pizza," replied Raven as she put down her book and stood up next to the sofa.

………**Soon………**

Starfire sat next to Robin. Cyborg sat next to Robin. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. Raven sat next to Starfire. The waiter walked up to Robin.

"Are you ready to order sir?" asked the waiter to Robin. Robin put the menu down on the table.

"We'll take the double sided pizza," replied Cyborg. The waiter scribbled it down on his note pad.

"What would like on the double sides?" asked the waiter as he looked at Cyborg.

"Vegetarian and Meat lovers," replied Robin as he and the other titans handed in their menus to the waiter.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked the waiter as he scribbled down their other order down on the note pad.

"No thanks," replied Robin

"Ditto," replied Raven

"No thanks," replied Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison.

"No thank you," said Starfire sadly. Starfire's sadness reminded the titans of tomorrow and what it will bring. Then the waiter walked over to the cooking area to report their orders

"Why can't tonight go any slower?" complained Beast Boy who broke the silence.

"We'll find a way to stop tomorrow. We just can't lose hope," replied Robin firmly.

"Easy for you to say," replied Raven. Starfire looked like she might cry. Robin who sat next to her grabbed her hand in his under the table. Robin rubbed her hand to comfort her. Then the waiter came with their pizza. Then the titans ate.

**Later**

Beast Boy was in Raven's room getting to know her better. Cyborg was researching for a way to stop Trigon. Robin and Starfire were on the roof.

"Robin I wish I remembered what Galfore told me so long ago," Starfire choked back tears at thought of Galfore.

"Starfire, we all know your trying your best," replied Robin softly as he took Starfire's hand in his and rubbed her hand comfortingly. Starfire looked into Robin's masked eyes. She hugged him. Robin hugged her securely back.

"We'll find a way to stop Trigon. I promise," replied Robin softly.

"Oh Robin," replied Starfire lovingly as she allowed Robin to keep holding her.

**Meanwhile**

"Beast Boy are you saying that you won't hate me even if I did become the portal again?" asked Raven quietly as she looked at her floor. Beast Boy sat next to her.

"Of course Raven! I could never hate you," replied Beast Boy lovingly as he slowly grabbed Raven's hand and held her hand in his tenderly. Raven smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Beast Boy," sighed Raven happily. Beast Boy looked at the clock in Raven's room it read 10:30 p.m.

"Beast Boy you can sleep in my room tonight," said Raven happily.

"Thanks Rae," replied Beast Boy.

**Back to Robin and Starfire **

Starfire fell asleep in Robin's hug. Robin noticed that she was asleep. He slowly picked her up bridal style. Robin walked to his room. The door automatically opened for him. He walked over to his bed. He slowly put her down on his bed. Robin pulled the covers around Starfire.

"I'm not going to let Trigon take you," said Robin protectively. Robin looked at his clock it read 11:00 p.m. Robin walked over to his window and sat in his chair dreading tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming up soon. But before I update this story, I'm going to work on Chapter 4 for my other story "Undercover". Please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it! I'm not writing any polls for a while.

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing my chapters!

** Chapter 5**

** Blackfire **

Starfire dreamed: _Starfire was on earth. Earth looked like heck. She stood on an edge of a cliff. She saw Titans' tower destroyed and in lava. She saw Beast Boy, Cyborg and then…Robin as statues. They looked so scared. They looked as if they were reaching out to Starfire. Starfire saw Raven talking with Trigon. Raven was talking about her destiny to Trigon. _**A/N Raven was talking to Trigon like in The End pt. 1.**

"_Hello sister dear, am I ruining your little moment with what you are going to do in oh about…10 minutes," said Blackfire evilly as Starfire turned around and looked at Blackfire. Blackfire looked the same as in the episode Sisters but, she had the symbol on her forehead like Slade had. _

"_Raven and I won't do THIS! We'll find out a way to stop this," replied Starfire firmly. _

"_Are you so sure? You know as well as I do there is no way to stop Raven's destiny and your destiny," replied Blackfire evilly and darkly._

"_YES I am very sure! Galfore had told me that there was a way but…I can't remember what he had told me," replied Starfire firmly as her eyes slowly drifted to the statue of distressed Robin. _

"_Mhwhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Did you ever think that there was a way? Are you sure you just didn't imagine it sister dear!" laughed Blackfire evilly _

"_Yes Galfore always told me the truth………," said Starfire sounding very unsure as she looked down. Starfire looked like she might cry at the thought of Galfore. _

"_I hate to say this but…Your Robin won't live," replied Blackfire darkly as she flew off into the fog. _

"_He will live," whispered Starfire firmly as a tear fell down her cheek. Starfire quickly wiped it away as she walked over to Raven. Raven looked shocked, confused and a little scared._

"_Raven have you discovered a way to help our friends and…us?" asked Starfire worriedly and with a bit of scared confusion in her voice. _

"_No…I…Beast Boy……Trigon will come back even stronger than before. When you are the sacrifice, he soon will have the power to rule the entire universe," replied Raven quietly as looked at the statue of Beast Boy. _

"_Um Raven……Do you know what time it is?" asked Starfire attempting to get over the shock._

"_Starfire... It is 11:50p.m...," replied Raven as she looked at Starfire. Starfire nodded grimly than she and Raven woke up._

Starfire woke up in Robin's bed. Starfire looked at Robin. Robin was still looking out his window. He looked very serious. Starfire sat up in his bed.

"Robin?" asked Starfire as she got up out of his bed.

"What's wrong Starfire? Is it Trigon?" asked Robin anxiously, worriedly and firmly as he immediately stood up and walked over to Starfire who was next to his bed.

"We only have 10 minutes left until the end of the world," replied Starfire quietly and sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Starfire, we'll stop Trigon. Don't worry. We just have to hope that it will work out," replied Robin firmly and confidently as he walked over to Starfire, he gently and lovingly hugged her. Starfire smiled against his neck. A tear fell down her cheek and hit Robin's neck. She hugged him back just as lovingly. Then the door slid open. Cyborg walked in then Beast Boy and Raven walked in. Beast Boy was holding Raven's hand in his. Robin and Starfire were still hugging. They didn't notice the other titans walk in.

"Um dudes..." said Beast Boy as he continued to hold Raven's hand in his. Robin and Starfire jumped about 7 inches.

"Trigon," said Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg grimly in unison. Robin walked out of his room with Starfire close behind him. Cyborg was behind Starfire. Beast Boy finally let go of Raven's pale hand. Beast Boy and Raven was behind Cyborg. The Titans entered the common room. Robin looked at the clock in the common room. The clock read 11:59p.m.

"One more minute…," said Robin firmly as he looked at Starfire. Starfire looked a little hopeful. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg looked at the screen.

"It's Blackfire," replied Cyborg firmly.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter 5. Chapter 6 is coming up soon. Please could you review? I would LOVE it a lot!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! There won't be any Titans East characters in this story. I will show the warning symbols on Raven and Starfire just let me reveal tell it in the story first okay? Thanks for telling me this friend. I can't remember who you were who reviewed and asked about it. Thanks again!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Chapter 6**

**Trigon **

The Titans exited the tower quickly. Then they saw Blackfire, smiling evilly in front of the tower. Blackfire had the same symbol on her forehead like Slade had before. Starfire stood right to Robin. Beast Boy stood next to Raven. Cyborg stood between Starfire and Raven.

"Let me have the girls," said Blackfire calmly yet evilly.

"We won't let you!" said Robin angrily as he and the other titans got in their battle ready positions.

"Dude is it just you and Trigon or do you have those ghouls like last time?" asked Beast Boy.

"Good question, go forth and conquer" replied Blackfire evilly as she used her hands and signaled the fire ghouls out of the ground.

"You just had to ask," said Raven sarcastically.

"Titans GO!" cried Robin as he ran at Blackfire while he threw his electric disk at Blackfire. Blackfire easily dodged it then she chanted, "Azarath METRION ZINTHOS!" screamed Blackfire as she used a mixed combination of Azarathian and Tamaranian powers. She hit Robin directly. Blackfire levitated Robin as he yelled in pain. Starfire flew up in the sky about to attack a fire ghoul when she saw Robin yelling in pain. Starfire gasped. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and ghouls stopped attacking. The ghouls laughed evilly with Blackfire.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Starfire as she flew at her sister. Starfire was getting ready to fire her star bolt. Then the mark of scath appeared on Starfire's forehead.

"Stop Starfire or I'll kill your Robin," said Blackfire evilly. Starfire stopped dead in front of Blackfire. Starfire lowered her star bolt. The mark of scath appeared on Raven's head too. Starfire was 1 yard away from Blackfire.

"Please do not hurt Robin," said Starfire helplessly as Raven walked over to Starfire and stood next to Starfire. Raven was glaring at Blackfire.

"Then come with me you two and except your destinies!" said Blackfire evilly with a look of pure satisfaction as she smiled evilly.

"Fine," said Starfire and Raven bitterly in unison. Blackfire released Robin. Robin slowly stood in front of Blackfire. Blackfire, Raven and Starfire started walking off with the fire ghouls walking behind them.

"Wait! We're not going to let them take you!" said Robin as he ran in front of Starfire and Raven.

"Robin….I have to," replied Starfire her voice full of regret.

"It's our destinies. We have to go," replied Raven firmly as she turned to Beast Boy.

"Please Raven don't go! I don't want to lose you or Starfire" begged Beast Boy as he looked at Raven sadly.

"Yeah man there has to be another way," said Cyborg as he stood next to Beast Boy.

"There isn't another way. Beast Boy, we won't get killed," said Raven firmly as she looked at Beast Boy. Blackfire grew very impatient. She crossed her arms.

"Are you pathetic moron glorbags done? We have to GO NOW!" yelled Blackfire angrily and evilly. Raven sighed.

"Raven can't you destroy Trigon like you did last time?" asked Robin firmly.

"Robin I can't. Trigon will be more powerful in case you forgotten," replied Raven firmly.

"But!" cried Beast Boy desperately. Raven turned around and used her powers to knock out Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg like she did in The End part 1. Starfire looked like she might cry when she saw Raven hurt her friends including Robin.

"Let's go," commanded Blackfire evilly to Raven, Starfire and the fire ghouls. Starfire stood in the same spot for a moment looking at Robin.

Starfire whispered quietly "Robin, I won't really be gone."

"Sacrifice COME!" commanded Blackfire evilly as she continued walking with Raven.

"She has a name you know," said Raven angrily

"I know her name. Her real name's not Starfire anyway," replied Blackfire evilly not looking back. Blackfire stopped impatiently waiting for Starfire.

"Her real name may be Koriand'r but she prefers to be called STARFIRE!" replied Raven angrily. The mark on her forehead glowing bright red.

"Do I sound like I care?" snickered Blackfire evilly with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Robin, Please may you all be safe." Whispered Starfire quietly her voice was warm and full of love. Starfire ran after Blackfire, Raven and the army of ghouls.

I would continue this chapter but I have one question. I won't be able to continue to chapter 7 without someone answering this question.

1. What does Raven chant during 'The End' part 1, when she becomes the portal for Trigon to enter earth?

Please if you want me to continue this story could you please answer my question? I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile. I had to write a chapter 2 for my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction story called 'Rosaleto Takasha'. Please review with my answer to the question. I can't remember what Raven chants. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!

Sincerely

CatGirl R and S Fan


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Special thanks to Spopyfanll. Thank you for telling me in a review what Raven chants. I thought she chanted what you said, but truthfully I wasn't sure. Thanks again! Also to everyone who said in their review that you forgot what she said, Thank you for trying.

**Chapter 7**

**The End **

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy woke up outside the tower.

"I wouldn't want to tick Raven off," said Cyborg as slowly stood up and felt his head.

"Where's Raven and Starfire?" asked Beast Boy and Robin firmly and anxiously in unison, as they looked at Cyborg expectantly when they stood up.

"They're heading towards that old library," replied Cyborg firmly as he looked at horror stricken Beast Boy. Robin looked very serious and determined

"Why there dude?" complained Beast Boy as he looked at Cyborg expecting to hear him say something different.

"So Raven can be the portal and Starfire can be….. the sacrifice," replied Robin seriously making him sound very sad and concerned when he said the sacrifice part.

"Titans let's go!" commanded Robin as he immediately started headed towards the direction of the old library. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy for a moment. Then Cyborg walked behind Robin. Beast Boy just muttered a complaint under his breath and walked behind Cyborg.

**...Meanwhile...**

Raven and Starfire walked with Blackfire and the ghouls down a tunnel.

"Blackfire you're a fool to think Trigon loves you. He's just using you like he's using Starfire and me," said Raven darkly and firmly as she continued walking down the tunnel with Starfire to her right and Blackfire to her left. The fire ghouls were right behind them.

"Mowhahahahahahahahahah!" laughed Blackfire so evilly it could make your skin crawl.

"If he doesn't love me than why than did he let me rule Tamaran? Why will I be the only one on earth who will live?" asked Blackfire evilly as her evil eyes seemed to stare right through Raven.

"He may have promised it but he won't deliver it!" said Raven firmly and darkly. Starfire just listened.

"_Robin, please be safe,"_ thought Starfire her thoughts on Robin were filled of concern, love, worry and firmness. Starfire was still walking next to Raven.

"You'll see Raven. You'll see," replied Blackfire evilly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well I best be off, you know the way right?" said Blackfire evilly as she and the ghouls stopped and looked at Raven and Starfire. Raven and Starfire stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Blackfire.

"Yes," said Starfire and Raven in unison. Blackfire smiled evilly and darkly then she used her powers to make a portal then she stepped in it and disappeared. Raven and Starfire continued walking until they reached the room. The ghouls followed and made sure that Starfire and Raven were doing what they had to do.

Raven slowly walked over to the giant hand that seemed to reach the sky. Starfire walked next Raven.

"Starfire, can't you fly up to the hand?" asked Raven quietly as she stopped next to Starfire.

"Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emoitions," replied Starfire quietly as she looked at Raven.

"I see...the way you feel affects your ability to fly or use other powers," replied Raven thoughtfully. Starfire nodded sadly. Then they heard the Titans trying to destroy ghouls.

"RAVEN!" cried Beast Boy as he turned into a T-Rex and tried to destroy the fire ghouls.

"STARFIRE!" cried Robin as he and Cyborg tried to hold their own against the fire ghouls. **A/N they were basically fighting like they did in 'The End' part 1. **

Raven turned around and used her powers to destroy the fire ghouls like she did in 'The End' part 1. Beast Boy ran up to Raven and stopped when he realized what he was about to do. Raven gave him a small smile. Robin walked over to Starfire.

"Robin, you are safe!" cried Starfire lovingly and caringly as she hugged Robin. She rested her head on his shoulder. Robin hugged her back. He held her what seemed a life time. Raven glanced at Robin and Starfire hugging each other. Raven walked over to Beast Boy and hugged him. Beast Boy was shocked for a moment then he hugged her back. Starfire stopped hugging Robin for a moment. She looked into his masked eyes.

"Robin in case this truly is the end," began Starfire as she leaned forward and kissed Robin gently on his lips. Robin turned a little red. He was shocked at first. Then Robin put his arms around Starfire's waist. He kissed her just as gently and affectionately back on her lips for what seemed a lifetime.

"Beast Boy in case I don't see you again," began Raven as she took her head off Beast Boy's shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed Beast Boy affectionately on his lips. Beast Boy turned as red as an apple. He put his arms around Raven's waist and returned the kiss. Suddenly Starfire's eyes went wide as she remembered something. While she was kissing Robin she remembered,

_Starfire remembered when she was 5 earth years old, Galfore walked up to Starfire he had said something in her ear before he had the Tamaranian guards erase her mind. Galfore said, "Koriand'r love is the key to destroy your destiny. My bongorf only you can decide who you truly love. You both must be deeply in love to stop this. Trigon's other daughter Raven must be deeply in love. Your love and Raven's love can't be false loves. Koriand'r your destiny can be averted if you accept your love after your destinies are revealed. _

"Hey Star? Is everything alright?" asked Robin with a very concerned voice as he slowly released Starfire.

"Robin, friends! I have remembered how to stop our destinies!" cried Starfire happily as she hugged Robin.

"I'm sorry Starfire we have to reveal our destines now before the eclipse is over. If we don't, Trigon will kill the ones we love. I just remembered how to stop it too, but we still have a chance if we reveal our destinies now!" replied Raven urgently as she slowly dropped Beast Boy's hand.

"You are right friend Raven we shall reveal our destines now," sighed Starfire sadly as she looked at Raven then regretfully at Robin. Starfire walked behind Raven. Raven walked towards the top of the hand like she did in 'The End' part 1. Starfire followed Raven to the top.

"Wait dudes!" yelled Beast Boy as he turned into an eagle and flew towards Raven and Starfire. Raven turned around and used her powers to put up a force field like she did in 'The End' part 1. Beast Boy fell backwards and Cyborg caught him.

"STARFIRE WAIT!" cried Robin desperately as he ran up to the force field and kicked it. It broke Starfire's heart to see Robin trying to save the earth that Raven and she would destroy. Starfire followed Raven to the top of the hand. Then Raven walked in the middle of the hand. Starfire and Raven got in their meditating form. They were facing each other. Starfire and Raven suddenly showed the warning symbols on their bodies. Raven's eyes turned white.

Then Raven chanted, "The gem was born of evils fire. The gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal." Raven and Starfire stood. The symbols were released off of Starfire's and Raven's bodies. Starfire's eyes were deep green. Starfire and Raven slowly glided in the air. The warning symbols flew around Raven and Starfire. The hand disappeared under them, while they transformed into a swirling vortex. Trigon came through the vortex. The other titans flew backwards while earth turned into heck. **A/N like in 'The End' part 1**.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7. Chapter 8 is coming up very soon! . Please review. I would really appreciate it a lot! I can't believe how fast summer is going by. Plz review!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot! Now plz read and review!

**Chapter 8**

**The End is Here**

Robin woke up. **A/N he woke up like he did in 'The End' part 2.**

"Starfire," said Robin slightly dazed as he got up and walked over to the middle of the street. He saw people that were turned into statues. **A/N everything looked like it did in 'The End' part 2.**

"_I should have stopped Starfire and Raven. Now this place looks like heck and with Starfire as the Sacrifice, she could be dead... I lost Starfire forever..." _thought Robin sadly. Robin started to cry silently.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Robin as he felt hurt and very angry. Tears streamed down Robin's face. Robin fell on his knees. Robin punched the ground hard.

"TRIGON YOU WILL PAY!" shouted Robin as tears streamed down his face. Robin was too upset to think of the other Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up the road to a heart broken and raged filled Robin.

"Robin we could hear you from where we were at," said Cyborg firmly and yet sadly.

"Trigon IS going to pay!" added Beast Boy angrily. Robin stood up. Rage consumed him.

"Titans let's find and DESTROY TRIGON," said Robin angrily. Robin tried to run in the direction of Trigon, but Cyborg held him back.

"No man, not yet. B and I just saw Trigon and," began Cyborg as he struggled to restrain the boy wonder from getting himself killed.

"LET ME GO!" snarled Robin as he fiercely struggled to get free. Robin was breathing quite fast.

"No dude. Trigon is more powerful then before. We just can't go get ourselves injured! We have to have a plan," said Beast Boy firmly as he helped Cyborg restrain Robin.

"I DON'T CARE! TRIGON IS GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING STARFIRE!" yelled Robin angrily as tears ran streamed down his face. Robin struggled fiercely to get free from Cyborg's strong grip.

"Calm down man. How do you know if Starfire is actually dead?" asked Cyborg firmly as he struggled to restrain Robin.

"I saw her and Raven get destroyed," replied Robin quietly as he looked down. Tears continued to run down his face. Robin's breathing started to slow back to normal. He began to calm down.

"That's what we thought when Raven first became the portal. There still is a good that Starfire and Raven are still alive," explained Cyborg firmly.

"Trigon is more powerful this time," answered Robin stubbornly as he allowed himself to fully calm down and wait for an explanation. Cyborg's grip on Robin loosened. Cyborg made sure Robin wasn't going to run off and do something crazy before let finally let Robin go. Robin stood in front of Cyborg. He thought for a moment.

"Robin look, BB and I both know you love Starfire like BB loves Raven. I had to calm him down too," started Cyborg firmly.

"Hey! I don't love Raven," interrupted Beast Boy half blushing as he glared at Cyborg. Beast Boy crossed his arms nervously.

"I err... don't love Starfire," stuttered Robin quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"Beast Boy come off it! You love Raven BB. Robin everyone knows you love Starfire. It's very obvious man," replied Cyborg firmly.

"Fine," said Robin firmly.

"Dudes I wanna here ya guys say who ever you love," said Cyborg teasingly determined to get Robin and Beast Boy to admit it.

"No," replied Beast Boy stubbornly.

"Enough Cyborg! Besides it's very obvious that you love Bumble Bee!" replied Robin angrily and with a hint of triumph on his face.

"No I...How did you?" stuttered Cyborg as he turned beet red. Cyborg was stunned by Robin's sudden come back.

"Besides let's try to battle Trigon and see what he's made of," said Robin firmly as he and Beast Boy smirked at dumbfounded Cyborg. Robin and Beast Boy raced off towards Trigon leaving shocked and embarrassed Cyborg. Cyborg ran after Beast Boy and Robin. Beast Boy turned into a Crane and carried Cyborg towards Trigon. Now all hint of amusement or embarrassment disappeared from Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces. Now they looked as determined as ever as they approached Trigon. **A/N Trigon was sitting of the Titans Tower like he did in 'The End' part 1, 2 and 3. **

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. Chapter 9 is coming up soon! Please review! I would appreciate it a lot! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! -

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot! -

**Chapter 9 **

**The End of the World**

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Trigon while Beast Boy who was a Crane carried him. Robin ran at Trigon full force while he through his electric disk at Trigon. Trigon didn't move, he just looked down at the Titans.

"Foolish mortals, I am more powerful than I appear! Now be gone!" said Trigon as he fired a huge fire blast at the Titans. The fire blast was as big as the Tower. The Titans flew in the air backwards. They crashed inside the old library.

"Ouch! Why did we have to land here?" asked Beast Boy wearily as he slowly stood up. Cyborg slowly stood up. Robin walked up the steps that did lead to the giant hand that was there.

"Starfire, I'll find a way to get you back I promise!" said Robin firmly out loud mainly to himself.

"_I love you Starfire," _thought Robin his thought was full of warmth, care and love.

"Yeah and Raven too," replied Beast Boy firmly as he stood next to Robin. Robin just stared down the spiraled staircase where he found Raven the first time. Beast Boy looked at the same spot as Robin for a while. Beast Boy looked determined to do something.

"Don't worry dudes. We'll get 'em back," replied Cyborg firmly as he looked at Beast Boy and Robin. They were above Cyborg.

"Father I now rule Tamaran, thanks to you. Do you want me to seek and destroy the Titans?" asked Blackfire evilly as she flew from the sky and in front of Trigon. Trigon looked pleased and content.

"Not yet Daughter. I want them to see my true power, now that I'm finished with Koriand'r. I want the Titans to see what her and Raven's destinies do for me!" said Trigon quite evilly as he sat on the on tower quite content.

"Yes father, I will raid this heck hole that used to be a city with the fire ghouls," replied Blackfire evilly and coldly as she motioned with her hands to summon the fire ghouls out of the ground.

"Komiand'r remember your destiny. An alliance with you cannot be forged so easily unless you reveal your destiny SOON," replied Trigon evilly and coldly as he gave Blackfire a very hard stare.

"I will father, you have my word," replied Blackfire darkly and coldly.

"You have two destines. Your first destiny was to rule Tamaran. Your second destiny is to find Raven and Koriand'r while they are still unaware of their surroundings," replied Trigon evilly and darkly.

"I know father. I'm glad that I get a chance to kill my half sisters," laughed Blackfire evilly, darkly and firmly.

"Now stop wasting time and find Raven, Koriand'r and destroy them completely," replied Trigon darkly, evilly and firmly. Blackfire nodded and flew towards the old library.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm going to find Starfire and Raven. I'll bring them back," said Robin firmly to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"No way dude! I'm going," argued Beast Boy firmly as he looked from Cyborg to Robin.

"Robin's right. He should go BB," replied Cyborg sternly. Beast Boy walked off the stairs followed by Robin. Cyborg met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cy why let Robin go find Raven and Starfire?" asked Beast Boy firmly.

"Robin should go because he takes things more seriously. Plus he brought Raven back before didn't he? Robin also has more experience down there anyway," replied Cyborg firmly and seriously.

"I want to save Starfire and make sure she's all right," said Robin firmly as he stared at the stairs that spiraled downward.

"What about Raven?" asked Beast Boy firmly as he gave Robin a hard stare.

"I won't leave Raven! Who do you think I am? Raven is like a sister to me and I would never leave her behind," answered Robin firmly and sternly.

"Fine, then let me come along too," replied Beast Boy firmly.

"What! You'd let me deal with Trigon and his fire ghouls by myself?" exclaimed a very shocked and angry Cyborg.

"Fine, I'll stay and help you Cyborg," replied Beast Boy finally giving in. Robin nodded and walked over to the stairs that spiraled downward.

Robin stopped and turned around; he said "Don't worry Beast Boy. I'll bring back Raven." Then he ran down the staircase.

I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming up very soon! -

Please could you take the time and review? I would appreciate it a lot! 

Please be aware that when my school starts, I won't be updating for a few months after it starts. I start school August 31, 2005. I'll have so much school work. That is why I am updating frequently. I wish summer vacation was a lot longer.  ….Sigh…. Please bare with me on these chapters.

Also please review!  -

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you for reviewing so far: Crimson Requiem, danielle morales, Starbolt101, StarSoSweet, jenny, snopyfanll, aalex, aakex, Star18, amber, mari16, Hikaru-Chan13, Superrachie, kkori and Robin Loves Starfire Forever. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Chapter 10**

**Heck is Here**

Robin walked down the spiral stair case. Then he rowed down lava river. **A/N Basically Robin is doing everything like he and Slade did in 'The End' part 2.**

"_Don't worry Star; I'll save you and Raven before it's too late. I just hope it isn't too late," _thought Robin worriedly, grimly and seriously as he walked towards a lava pit. Four fire ghouls came out of the lava and lunged at Robin. Robin took out his retractable staff. He ran at the fire ghouls and stabbed threw the first ghoul. Then he ripped his staff out of the ghoul's chest. The ghoul turned to ashes. Robin jumped onto a cliff, then he kicked the fire ghoul which split the ghoul in half then it turned into ashes. Robin stood on the cliff. Ten more fire ghouls appeared out of the lava.

"This has taken enough of my time!" said Robin angrily as he pulled out his disintegrator bird-a-rang and ran towards the cave entrance. The fire ghouls followed Robin. Then Robin threw the bird-a-rang at the ghouls. Robin dove for cover. The cave caved in behind him.

"Now they can't follow me," said Robin as he stood up and ran towards an old torn down building. **A/N the building was the same one** **from 'The End'** **part 2. **Robin entered the old building. Robin saw Raven. Raven was cowering in the corner of the room. Robin walked towards Raven. Robin looked around hoping he could see Starfire. Starfire was cowering in a different corner of the room. Robin ran towards Starfire. Starfire was shivering in the corner. She was curled up in a tight ball.

"Starfire are you all right?" asked Robin his voice was full of concern and love as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder and rubbed it to comfort her.

"Who is Starfire and who are you?" asked Starfire weakly. Starfire looked very scared and confused. Starfire was too weak to get up. She just sat next to the corner. Starfire huddled in the corner. Robin slowly back away.

"I'm Robin. I'm your best friend. You're Starfire and she is Raven," replied Robin softly as he pointed to the huddled Raven in the other corner.

"Please Robin. How do you know my name? How did we become friends?" asked Starfire in a very scared and confused voice as she looked into Robin's masked eyes.

"It's a long story. You're a member of the Teen Titans. I'm the leader of team. Do you remember?" explained Robin patiently and softly.

"I can see our friends and what happened right before my destiny," replied Starfire weakly as she looked away from Robin. Robin blushed and Starfire blushed.

"I can see it too," said Raven as she walked slowly to Robin and Starfire. Raven blushed a little.

"Starfire, how can we stop yours and Raven's destinies?" questioned Robin gently as he grabbed Starfire's hand in his and rubbed her hand to comfort her. Starfire hugged Robin. Robin held Starfire. Starfire and Raven blushed extremely hard. Robin looked at Raven.

"Um..." Raven trailed off while she looked at the ground and blushed extremely hard. Starfire stopped hugging Robin and looked at Raven for an explanation while she blushed hard.

"Starfire, Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin with a very concerned, firm, urgent voice as he looked into Starfire's emerald eyes. Robin held Starfire's hand in his.

"Raven and I……." Starfire trailed off while she looked at the ground. Raven turned away from Starfire and Robin.

"Have to admit our love to who ever we love in front of Trigon and Blackfire," finished Raven quickly as she blushed extremely hard. Robin blushed extremely hard. Starfire blushed hard too.

"Wa…What did you say?" asked Robin nervously as he blushed hard. Robin almost fainted.

**Meanwhile**

Blackfire flew into the old library where Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing. Blackfire landed in front of Cyborg.

"Where is Robin?" asked Blackfire evilly as she eyed Beast Boy and Cyborg suspiciously.

"Robin is dead," lied Beast Boy he looked at Cyborg.

"Uh huh," said Blackfire evilly as she flew down the spiral stair case to fulfill her destiny.

"Dude, Robin will be in trouble!" said Beast Boy as he exchanged a disbelieving glance with Cyborg.

"Trigon must've known of our plan. That's why he sent Blackfire to get Robin, Starfire and Raven," replied Cyborg angrily and seriously.

"Should we save them? Or should we deal with Trigon?" asked a very dumb founded Beast Boy.

"Let's go after Blackfire because number 1, it's suicide fighting Trigon now man! Plus Robin would need our help fighting her off," replied Cyborg firmly as he ran towards spiraled Stairs. Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew after Cyborg.

**Meanwhile**

Robin helped Starfire stand as he held her hand.

"So Starfire, your powers were the sacrifice?" asked Robin as he held Starfire's hand in his as Raven walked ahead of them. Starfire nodded. **A/N Robin and Starfire didn't admit their love yet. They're just trying to ignore what they have to do in the future. Raven is trying to do the same. But thoughts of Beast Boy kept drifting back into her mind.**

"My powers are gone because of Trigon. He used me. The only way I can regain my full power in time if Robin and Beast Boy say who they love at the same time in front of Trigon and Blackfire. Starfire and I have to admit our love to who ever we love," said Raven in her usual monotone voice as she reached the boat. Robin helped Starfire in the boat. Robin grabbed to paddle that was on the middle of the boat as he rowed forward down the stream. Raven sat next to Starfire. Robin was at the head of the boat rowing the boat down the river of lava. Then Robin stopped the boat next to the lava bank. Raven got out of the boat and looked up. Robin helped Starfire out of the boat. Then he threw the ore back in the boat.

"So...How do we get up the cliff?" asked Raven as she looked at Robin. Robin walked over to Raven then he shot his grappling hook up at a cliff.

"Who's first?" asked Robin firmly as he looked from Raven to Starfire.

"I'll go first boy wonder," said Raven firmly as she winked at Robin then she eyed Starfire for a moment. Robin blushed a little and glared at Raven. Robin knew exactly what Raven's gesture meant. Starfire didn't say anything she just stared for a moment.

"Not so fast lover boy!" said an evil voice. Robin, Starfire and Raven now had their attention towards a dark tunnel. Blackfire flew out of the dark tunnel. Beast Boy was on her tail with Cyborg. Beast Boy was a Crane, he was carrying Cyborg. Cyborg was shooting at Blackfire. Blackfire stopped and turned around in air and chanted, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" screamed Blackfire evilly as she fired a mixture of Tamaranian and Azarathian powers at Cyborg and he flew off Beast Boy hard and fast. Beast Boy flew downward hard and fast like and airplane going to crash. Robin was caught off guard for a moment. Then Trigon towered over them.

"Give up mortals! Now you witness my true power," said Trigon evilly as he motioned with his powers to form a giant black energy.

"Shoot!" breathed Robin as he dropped his bow staff. Starfire looked completely dumbfounded. Starfire held Robin's hand tightly. Raven ran over to Beast Boy after she got over the shock of Trigon.

"Beast Boy speak to me! I love you!" cried Raven as Trigon fired his black fire blast at everyone. Blackfire got out of the way and flew next to Trigon and laughed evilly. Then everything seemed to disappear.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Robin as he held Starfire's hand tight in his hand.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire in reply. Robin and Starfire's hands slipped from each other. Robin flew west while Starfire flew east a little ways. Raven clutched Beast Boy but they flew apart. Raven flew northward. Beast Boy and Cyborg flew southward. When the explosion was over Jump City looked like heck. Nothing was left. Everywhere there were no houses left. Trigon was sitting luxuriously on a thrown of some sort. Blackfire was leading a fire ghoul's army patrol through the area. After Robin woke up, he was covered with debris of remains of other buildings that were destroyed by the explosion. He pushed a piece of metal off his head to make sure where he was. He saw Trigon sitting on what looked like a thrown about 5 miles away from where he was at. **A/N the thrown wasn't the Titan's tower. **Robin saw to his left and was Blackfire leading the huge army of fire ghouls towards what used to stand was Wayne Enterprises. Robin had a big cut above his right eye. His cut was bleeding slightly. The cut wasn't too deep. Robin pushed the debris off the rest of his body and sat up. For the record the debris was light. Robin saw a glint of red hair to his right.

"_Starfire... please be all right," _thoughtRobin firmly, seriously, full of love and concern as he slowly stood up and walked weakly towards Starfire. Trigon was to far away to notice Robin. As soon as Robin walked over to Starfire he tried to remove the debris with what strength he had left. Robin grabbed a metal door was one of the doors from the Titan's front doors. Love and determination pushed Robin to remove the large metal door from Starfire's body. Finally Robin picked it up and threw it aside. Starfire's left arm was bleeding slightly. She opened her eyes weakly.

"Robin?" asked Starfire weakly as she looked and Robin. Robin knelt down beside Starfire.

"Starfire what hurts?" asked Robin gently, full love and concern as he reached for Starfire's bleeding arm. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Robin my neck doesn't hurt. But my ribs, my right arm, my back, my head and my legs hurt," replied Starfire weakly as her eyes drifted from Robin's concerned masked eyes to his bleeding cut above his eye and his mask. Robin took off his cape and wiped off the blood that seeped from her wound. He used his cape to wrap up her bloody arm.

"Robin?" asked Starfire weakly as she closed her emerald eyes.

"What is it Star?" asked Robin with a very concerned voice as he held her left hand in his right hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Starfire weakly as she eyed Robin's cut above his eye.

"Yeah I am Star. Don't worry about this cut," Robin told Starfire gently as he sat next to Starfire.

"How's Star?" asked a grim and concerned voice. Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. They weren't injured from he could tell.

"Aren't you guys injured?" asked Robin as he stood up and faced Cyborg.

"I used what power I could gather to save them from being injured," replied Raven firmly as she walked over to Starfire.

"She's badly injured," replied Robin sadly as he looked at Starfire.

"Don't worry friends I shall be healed once Raven and I admit our love to who ever we love in front of Trigon and Blackfire," replied Starfire weakly.

"Star, you should save your energy." Replied Robin gently as he walked over to Starfire and bent down next to her and grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"What vermin cower under the debris?" asked Trigon evilly as he walked over to the Titans. Blackfire flew next to Trigon. The Titans nodded towards Raven and Starfire.

"Beast Boy I love you!" replied Raven sincerely as she walked over to Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy returned to kiss.

"Robin I love you!" said Starfire weakly and sincerely as Robin bent over and kissed Starfire on the lips.

"Raven I love you too! I always have," replied Beast Boy as he broke the kiss and kissed again.

"Starfire I love you too! I always have and I always will," replied Robin sincerely as kissed Starfire again.

"They ARE experiencing true love!" gasped Blackfire as a bright blue light came from Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire. Then Blackfire fell to her knees.

"My POWERS!" screamed Blackfire as she got weaker. Trigon got weaker as well.

"I don't believe it was possible for a half demon, my DAUGHTER to find LOVE!" Yelled Trigon evilly and angrily as his power slowly vanished along with the heck world.

"Come on Komiand'r, you have to keep your promise! You are a worthy daughter," said Trigon evilly as Blackfire nodded and smiled evilly. Blackfire and Trigon disappeared along with the lava. Soon everything was restored. The Titans looked and felt completely healed.

"So Raven you really do love me?" asked Beast Boy quietly as he blushed. Raven ran over to Beast Boy and hugged him lovingly as she smiled.

"I couldn't love anyone else more," replied Raven sincerely as she smiled. While Beast Boy and Raven were having their little moment, Starfire flew over to Robin and hugged him.

"Robin did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?" asked Starfire as she hugged Robin. Robin held Starfire.

"I meant every word of it," whispered Robin sincerely as he held her in his arms.

"Did you really mean what you said? Did you actually love me?" asked Robin to only Starfire could hear him. Starfire stopped hugging him and looked into his masked eyes.

"Yes," said Starfire simply and sincerely as she leaned forward and kissed Robin on the lips.

"Ah hem?" said Cyborg almost laughing.

"What?" asked Beast Boy and Robin in unison.

"Are ya'll aware people are staring dudes?" chuckled Cyborg as he walked towards the tower. Everyone else didn't seem to care. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew with him towards the tower. Beast Boy changed into the Cheetah and he allowed Raven to ride on him towards the tower.

**Meanwhile At The Tower **

Starfire sat on the roof and looked at the sunset. Robin walked behind her.

"Are you all right?" asked Robin with concern in his voice as he sat next to Starfire.

"I am now Robin," replied Starfire sincerely as she leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and watched the sunset with him.

**The End**

Phew! That was the longer chapter I've ever did before!. I'm finally done with this story! Please could you review? I would really LOVE it a lot! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


End file.
